Skateboards are typically used today to ride up, over, and oft of ramps and other structures, and the skateboard deck undergoes considerable stress when the rider and skateboard return to the ground. Skateboard decks have been strengthened by a laminated structure typically a seven-ply hardwood with the grain direction of the plies varied to provide strengthening in more than one direction. Such laminate decks are still subject to failure under significant impacts during typical skateboarding use. It is believed that a common failure of the laminate deck occurs where the top layer of the laminate will fail in tension when loaded, then the second sub-layer below that will in turn fail in tension, and then the next and next, working from the top of the deck to the bottom surface.
Skateboard decks have also been provided with fiber reinforcement, typically a fiberglass and resin matrix such as epoxy or other thermosetting resin. Fiber reinforced skateboards are known in the art, with some designs placing the fiber reinforcement between the hardwood veneer layers, while other designs have the fiber on the bottom or top major surface of the skateboard. It is believed that the location where a fiber reinforcement has the greatest effect in strengthening against common failure-inducing loads is the top major surface of the skateboard. When fiber reinforcement is placed in such a way as to be firmly and permanently adhered to the top major surface of the skateboard, the common failure mode is prevented from initiating. This is believed to be because the tensile load is distributed over not only the laminate structure of hardwood veneers, but also by augmenting the strength of the laminate structure by the fiber and resin matrix reinforcement. Propagation of rupture of the laminated hardwood veneers is believed to be reduced, because the fibers are both adding stiffness to the structure, and adding overall tensile strength to the skateboard.
Providing a layer of fiber reinforcement over the entire major surfaces of the skateboard deck has practical drawbacks given the common nature of use of skateboards where the edges of the deck are worn away by contact with the ground. The result of such contact and wearing away is that fibers are exposed at the edge of the deck. These exposed fibers, particularly in the case of glass or carbon fiber can be rigid and sharp. In the case of other fibers, such as aramid, or para-aramids or other engineering thermoplastic fibers, the exposed fibers are typically soft and pliable, but in any case create a cosmetically unattractive edge.